A Burning Torch
by Dreamer1985
Summary: After Florida died James found love again,only his children couldn't handle her being white. She shows back up. What will happen? rate K plus just to play it safe.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the rights to the 70's show GOOD TIMES. I watched enough

to know James actually went first, but in this I have Florida passing on

before him. I'm not the kind of fan that has seen every single episode, or as

the ability to write the accurate speech, so, rather than to murder their

dialect, or anyone of that area, I have taken the liberty of writing like I talk;

except the word ain't, that's not a word I care for. Please DO NOT get after

me for it.

This story line happens fifteen years after the show.

PART ONE

"This was a bad idea." The stranger to the neighborhood muttered as she

clutched the steering wheel. Her dark wavy hair let out a sigh as she looked

at the old apartment building she'd visited in the past.

The projects looked like they were falling apart, and she wondered if any

of the Evan's family even lived here anymore. Getting out of the car she

stood on the steps leading to A5, and other apartments. Nerves began

shaking, and thoughts began to race a mile a minute.

Would she be told to get lost? Was Michael still around ready to put her

head on a platter? Had Thelma managed to live her dreams? Had they

changed? Had JJ fulfilled his dream of being an artist? Or had his plans

turned more realistic? And last, but certainly not least, had James remarried?

Those thoughts stopped as she knocked on A5.

"Honey." A familiar voice from behind her spoke. "James don't live there

no more."

"Willona?" The visitor flipped around and saw the woman who had

actually befriended her even when she'd found out who she was involved

with.

"No, it's Santa Claus, 'course it's me, sugar. Come on in."

Willona's apartment may have been simple, but it was nice and homey.

One's nerves easily relaxed at the sound of her voice, and the humor the

woman threw out. She couldn't help but think Willona could have easily

unthawed the Grinch's heart long before any child in Whoville.

"So, where did all the Evans' go?"

"Well, let's see.." Willona got comfortable on her couch. "JJ went to New

York, and from what I hear he's doing just fine with his art work. Guess he

figured he was making enough because he finally settled down last year.

Thelma, and Keith, are living it up on the good side of town. Guess all the

education her parents pushed for paid off. And Michael.." She grinned with

would-you-know look, "works as an accountant to for his daddy."

"Uh? Since when did James own a business?"

"Why, honey, guess all those talks you gave him must have sunk in

because he went back to school…"

"What?" Willona's old friend hadn't meant to interrupt , but she was

stunned, "He said that was the last thing he wanted."

"No, it wasn't the last thing he ever wanted." Willona's eyes said it all and

watched Evans' friend shift as if to brush the feeling settling into the room

off her own skin.

"I'm sure he's fine. If he started over then I'm sure he's got a good woman

by his side; someone Michael approves of."

Willona let out a humph and stood up. "I think you need to take a

little trip." With that she went and handed the Evans' old friend a piece of

paper.

'You'll find James, and Michael, at that address."

Looking at the paper the woman didn't doubt that. No, the question on her

mind wasn't whether, or not they'd be there; it was 'Can I handle the reality

check they may hand me?'

Part TWO : I do not own anything to do with GOOD TIMES

James' diner was fairly small, but surprisingly busy. That was due in part

to the cook, Janie Rich. The small thin gal; who looked more French than

black, though raised in the projects, had; shockingly, not ever crossed the

Evans family while they lived there. She'd been too busy running wild,

while James' children were cracking the educational whip. But, when she' d

hit rock bottom, it had been James who picked her up and given her a

chance at life again.

"_You should remarry." She'd told him the day of the diner's opening. The _

_gal had even openly flirted with him._

"_Ya, so, I've been told." His reply, and eyes, had not been stone cold, but _

_it was enough to let her know he wasn't interested in her, nor was there any _

_desire to go looking either._

The music was the other item which people came for. Whether it was

Rock and Roll, Rhythm, or blues his clients always could find something

they enjoyed; phewy, even some country and western had been thrown in

for any country bumpkin happening to be visiting the area. And when a

businessman had complained Chopin couldn't be found James had went and

stocked up on a bit of classical too.

"Anything you need at the store Mr. Evans?" Janie poked her head into

his office.

"No, I think I'm pretty set." The man didn't even lift his head. His mind

was attempting to focus on the numbers and failing miserably, but that

wasn't something he was going to admit out loud.

Only when the gal left did James raise his head and lean back.

"_Damn it, Willona, who are you sending my way?" The phone next to his _

_hear kept the woman's voice muffled. "That's not funny." Her answer had _

_been vague, but insisted he be at work instead of letting Michael work the _

_afternoon shift without him. "I'll stay here instead of heading out, but this _

_had better be good." _Janie shouting a 'be back later!' broke through his

thoughts and he closed the books.

James' hired help walked outside to see a woman wearing a three piece

dark blue suit walking towards her. The hair was as dark as hers, but the

skin far lighter. Her build was not large and Janie wondered if the woman

would be able to defend herself should someone attack. Almost as if the

question had been spoken, and the man upstairs deciding to answer, a man

stepped out from behind a car and grabbed the woman. Before Janie could

utter a word the stranger had the man by his wrist.

"I suggest you drop the knife." Her voice was hard, and the man's eyes

widened as her grip tightened. When he didn't let go of the object. "I said _**let **_

_**go**_." He opened up his hand and they all heard the sound of a knife hitting

cement. "Don't even think about picking it up." He didn't argue as he saw

her eyes hardening. "I highly suggest you turn around and walk away

_**without**_ looking back." Janie was surprised when the man did just that.

The female then nodded at Janie, and even gave her a smile as she passed

by her. _I wonder who she is_. That was a thought that was not given an

answer, and the employee got in her car as the diner welcomed the female

guest.

The place grabbed her attention fast, and hard. Pictures of a variety of

singers hung on the wall. Chubby Checkers hung right by the side of Frank

Sinatra. Lena Horne shared space with Loretta Lynn, and Aretha Franklin

willingly shared the limelight with Donna and Marie?

_Good to see his still open in his opinion when it comes to music._ The door

opening had not gotten James to move, he figured it was either Janie coming

back to grab something she'd forgotten, or Michael coming in to get ready

for the afternoon rush. Praise be that son of his could cook as well as he

played with numbers, it saved him a bundle. Only when a tune he hadn't

heard in years began to play , and drift through his door did his feel any jolt

go through his system.

_Whoever it is playing that song is going to get told to get out of my _

_place!_ He yelled to himself as he barged past the bathrooms, and into the

dance hall part of the establishment. However, the words never made it past

his throat.

**(please review and tell me if you think I should go on).**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the rights to the 70's show GOOD TIMES. I watched enough

to know James actually went first, but in this I have Florida passing on

before him. I'm not the kind of fan that has seen every single episode, or as

the ability to write the accurate speech, so, rather than to murder their

dialect, or anyone of that area, I have taken the liberty of writing like I talk;

please DO NOT get after me for it.

This story line happens fifteen years after the show.

PART THREE

James stood in the dance hall thunderstruck. It couldn't be… "Melanie?"

The man fought the quiver in his voice as he stuck his shaking hands in his

pockets.

No sound entered the room other than the door shutting behind Janie,

whose curiosity had gotten the better of her. She'd heard the tone in his

voice when he'd spoken the stranger's name and found herself rooted to the

spot, as was Michael; who had followed in behind.

"Hi." Melanie stopped playing and her voice was soft, almost shy, " I

guess I should have asked before playing the piano. Hope you're not upset."

"Oh, baby, I could never be mad at you." Michael watched his father

cross the floor and straddle the bench Melanie sat on. It was the same

woman he'd been so rude to as a teenager, one he'd prayed, and hoped, for years would come back.

"Let's get to work." Michael whispered to Janie who, reluctantly left to

get the things she needed.

"I don't know about that. I'm sure I could get your dandy up."

"Probably, but ain't no way it would be over music." Laying a hand on her

shoulder he asked point blank. "Was it you Willona was talking about this

morning on the phone?"

"Oh, I'm sure it was."

"I know why you left, but what brought you back?"

Melanie gave a lopsided smile. "I went and lived life like everyone was

telling me. You know, the right schools, the right job, the right place to live,

and so on." Her words were softened with a sigh and James let her go on

understanding full where what it was like to live on that road. Squaring her

shoulders ,and taking a deep breath, she gave a weak chuckle. "I even went

out with 'normal' dates." She made quotation marks with her hands.

"They didn't work did they?" No harsh judgment was in his voice.

"No. I …" glancing at him. "Figured I had a burning torch real bad, and

figured if I showed up reality would knock it down hard."

James did not dare laugh out of major concern it would be taken wrong.

Instead he stood up and held out his hand. Melanie took it as she stood up wishing she her nerves weren't inhibiting her ability to read people.

"Here's reality for you. I can't say my older two children's opinions have

changed, because, baby, they ain't." He noticed her shoulders fighting

against sagging, "But Michael? He's not the same now as he was back then.

And I didn't hear him screaming about you being here, so, I doubt your neck

is at risk at from any cleaver he might be holding." Both of them smiled at

that.

"How about you? Have I just made an idiot of myself?" Uncertainness

shone in her eyes.

"Baby, you ain't no idiot." With that he got a hold of Melanie's shoulders

and lowered his head.

The kiss he shelled out was no little peck on the cheek either. It was one

that held fifteen years of fire. James only kept it in check as much as he did

because of where they were at, and because; in spite of what others had

said, there was a very staunch belief system rooted deep into his soul -one

that would not it push it there without a ring firmly in place; still his hands

slid down her arms and up her back. As one of his hands kept itself on her

spine the other one entangled itself into her hair. If someone had tried to

slip a book in between the couple they'd have failed miserably. When he

finally let go both had to catch their breath.

"Does that answer your question?" His brown eyes bore into her deep blue

ones.

"I'd say so." Melanie blushed as her voice sounded far too husky to be

considered normal. Before James could say anything his youngest son

spoke up.

"About time you made a move on her in spite of what your crazy children

say." Michael sauntered up to the piano and leaned on the wood. "If you

want my opinion, or even if you don't.." James' son grinned at his father

who still held Melanie close. "We all know how Thelma and JJ are going to

react, so, here's my suggestion."

I do NOT own GOOD TIMES, nor it's copyright.

PART FOUR

The bluish gray three bedroom home sat on one of the larger lots not far

from the diner. It's back was enclosed by a chain linked fence on three of its

sides, with a wooden one spread out at the back property line. More than

once it had been mistaken for a double wide rather than the stick built home

it was because the size, and shape, matched one further down the road. It

didn't help that many people just 'knew' there was no way a person growing

up in the projects could make it 'that far'.

Michael sat inside at the wooden dining table too busy to care about that

holier-than-thou attitude. He and Leah had their hands full with their four

children.

Florida May; simply called Flora was six. That female had more

energy, and will, than a tornado he claimed, and Leah said that was what he

got for naming her after both her maternal grandmother's. Jamie, at four,

was more bullheaded than her sister; his paybacks he supposed, and Leslie;

along with her twin, Lyle, at one, were already walking.

"So, have you talked to your brother, or sister?" Leah came walking in

carrying the twins.

"No, but they'll be calling soon. I guarantee it." His thoughts turned to JJ.

He knew some people would be appalled to know he and his brother were

not as close as they thought. Oh, big brother wasn't a massive creep, or

anything like that. Little brother had to admit JJ had turned into a hard

working, very talent man who cared for his bride a lot. No, his misgivings

came from his last visit.

JJ had always been somewhat annoying growing up. Yelling that 'Kid Dy-

no-mite' bit, but after all his rantings about black power, Michael had easily

brushed his brother's actions off, and still would have except…dog-gone-it

had there really been a need for a grown man to 'strut his stuff' like he'd

done? Sure, Michael had ended up nixing politics, and had stayed close to

his father, but that didn't make him a bum, and it certainly was no cause for

JJ to stick his nose down at him.

Sighing, he rubbed his forehead. Knowing JJ, he would carry that swagger

attitude into a fit when he found out what had happened, do 'his thing' and

then be fine with the situation in about six months, give or take a few

weeks. And then there was Thelma.

His sister had looks for sure. Prettiest thing in the projects growing up,

and Keith had been a good match for her. The mean side of her few ever

saw and when they did? They called her a bitch. Little brother didn't like the

term, sounded too crude, but letting his shoulders droop he had to admit it

fit.

Thelma had been alright with Melanie as a friend, but when her father had

begun to seriously seeing her? Forget it. Behind closed doors, without 'that'

girl, around she'd given her father all sort of bull. Calling Melanie white

trash, and honky, were some of the nicer things she'd said.

"_She's no more a honky than you are a nigger! And how can she be a _

_gold digger when I ain't got no gold!" James' voice had bellowed straight _

_at his daughter as they'd stood in the front room after Melanie had left._

However much James Sr. had tried to get some sense knocked into his

children at the time none of them had budged. Michael could still see, and

hear, Melanie, and his Daddy, standing in the front room on her last day in

the projects.

"_Baby, don't leave." James had implored Melanie to stick it out._

"_Honey, I can go up against anyone to be with you, but I'll not divide _

_your own house." Melanie had kissed his father and then walked out the _

_door._

"Michael, it's Thelma." Leah was holding the phone out towards him.


	3. Chapter 3

I do NOT own GOOD TIMES, nor it's copyright.

PART FIVE

"What's going on Michael?" Thelma was highly irked, but was not yelling.

"It's been four weeks and Dad is still not answering his phone. And when I

call the diner I get told he's busy." Her voice, and not just her words,

demanded answers.

"And like I told you he took a vacation and visiting sites in Southern

California."

"With what? Sure that diner is making a decent living, but since when can

it pay for an extended vacation?" Big sister stood at her gray speckled

marbled kitchen counter fixing dinner as she talked. Her two girls had come

in early and were in their room listening to music and doing homework. Her

son's room could be seen behind her with an open door and a banner of his

latest 'favorite' sport team above his bed. Jackson was nowhere in sight as

he played basketball for the local junior high. Keith would be bringing him

home later. "So?" Thelma prompted when there was a pause on the other

end.

"First, he's saved up a whole lot more than he ever told you, second, it's

not all on his dime, and third.." he steeled himself for the blast he knew

would be coming. "There's also a possibility that he's house hunting. He,

and his new wife are seriously considering moving to California rather than

to live back here, or in her place in Oregon."

"His new what?" Thelma about cut her fingers with the news.

"You heard me. His new wife." He decided he'd better throw in his two

cents worth while he could. "I happen to like her, she's a good woman,

makes dad laugh, is a hard worker, and he should have been with her years

ago."

"Who is she?" Thelma's voice turned cold. "I know that tone, Michael,

who tricked him into marrying her?"

"No one tricked anyone into anything." Michael's voice took on a sharper

tone than she'd heard in a very long time. "I'll tell you, but know upfront

the idea of moving to California, or to Oregon; along with Dad

selling me his business if he wanted, was my idea."

"What would you do that for?" Thelma was growing more impatient to

know who her new stepmother was, and more irked at her brother for

knowing beforehand, and not telling her.

"Melanie."

"Melanie? Melanie Carter?" Thelma hollered loud enough to wake the

dead.

"Yes, that Melanie. And like I said they should have stayed together in the

first place."

What came out of Michael's sister's mouth at that response was

unrepeatable, and he told her to grow up. "Dad's not some youngster wet

behind the ears, we're not children, and this ain't the sixties anymore."

Thelma's younger brother had as much luck getting his sister to calm down

as his father had that day in the projects.

"Convince him to annul the thing, or I'm not speaking to either one of

you." Michael wanted to say 'on what grounds? Because I'm sure they

didn't fail to consummate the marriage', but he didn't, no, the man simply

hung up.

"You alright?" Leah asked her husband as he leaned his head against the

wall.

"Ya, just wish Thelma wasn't being so pig headed."

"Guess that trait runs in the family." That got a ha-ha-very-funny look out

of Michael matched with a chuckle from his wife.

The phone being silent would have been nice, but Thelma must have

called big brother right after she'd hung up because the phone rang within

five minutes of Michael sitting down in a dark recliner. "Yes, JJ. You heard

right. No, JJ, I'm not going to talk Dad into divorcing Melanie."

"Well, you see I don't.." JJ started speaking in that I'm-so-good tone until

a female starting clearing her throat in the back ground. It was all Michael

could do not to laugh. Maybe, that bride of JJ's should have come along on

the last trip. "I can't say I rightly agree with Dad, but, I suppose it _**is**_ his

life." There was a overly dramatic pause before the Evan's middle child

began speaking again, "But does he have to move to California?"

"I'm not sure Dad is even going to do it, JJ." Michael then went on. " I

just suggested it because I knew Thelma was going to go insane, and, well, I

figured you would too."

"You'd have been right, but.." Michael could just see his brother turning

his head, probably to look at Kylie, "If I make too loud of a noise I risk my

delectable dinner." Little brother couldn't help but laugh.

"Seriously, Michael, couldn't you talk to them about not moving? I mean

Dad's diner is doing good, and he enjoys it. I'll do my best to keep my

mouth shut." It was spoken with the sound of a if-I-must feel.

"Okay, I'll talk him, but I'm telling him what Thelma said. He has every

right to know."

"Think there's a chance he'd actually leave Melanie because of it?"

"Gee, JJ, they listened to us fifteen years ago, and now my vote has

changed, and they're together out west, what do you think?" There was no

mistake about the are-you-a-dunce question in Michael's voice.

"No, I guess not."

The phone went silent after their good-byes and Michael picked it back up

to call his father.

PART 6

"Baby, don't cry." James' knew she'd heard almost every word Michael

had been saying through the phone. "Thelma's just being stubborn. She'll

come around."

"And if she doesn't?" though Melanie could not pull away from James this

time around she still hated the idea of any of his children turning against

him because of her.

"Then it's her problem, not ours." He had her snuggle closer to him in the

queen sized bed. "Seems to me we ain't done nothing wrong." He then

replied he was impressed with her place. "Three bedrooms two baths, and

one of them has a huge sunken in bathtub, and a sit in shower to boot." Her

husband asked if she really wanted to move away from her home.

"James we can sell this place, and live near the diner if you want. I'm not

sure an interracial couple would be very welcomed in this town anyway.

Kitchen could get very hot."

"Honey, there's gonna be a lot of that no matter where we live." He

touched his nose to hers. "You regretting being my woman already?"

"No." Melanie eyed him and felt herself about burst with excitement all

over again. "That's one thing I will not ever do." James softly growled and

claimed he was hungry.

"Why didn't you say so, I'll get up and cook us some food." She

grinned as she knew full well that wasn't what he was referring to.

"I'll show you breakfast." And the kitchen was ignored.

Food can only be neglected so long and Melanie stood in front of the

stove wearing a deep purple night gown covered with a matching robe.

James sat at the glass dining table going through paperwork needed to sell

the place. Both of them had decided since Michael had entrenched himself

onto their side to ahead and take his advice from the latest phone call.

"_Okay, Michael, I'll keep ownership of the diner, but I'm taking you on as _

_a partner, and you get the majority of the business. And we'll sell her place _

_in Oregon, not mine. However, you'll need to find someone to rent it to in _

_the winter, because we'll only be living there in the summer. Melanie's a _

_very successful businesswoman and has contacts in California. They're _

_tickled pink to get her working with them."_

"What about Thelma?" Melanie hadn't heard the other end of the call like

she had the first time.

"Baby, like I said, we ain't done nothing wrong; don't let that girl of mine

worry your head." Melanie couldn't bring herself to give a true smile on

when it come to the subject, but admitted her groom was right.

While they were talking on the west coast, Michael was in the empty diner

arguing with Thelma. She'd come down to the diner to talk 'some sense'

into her father only to be told, again, by Michael, James would not be back

until the end of the week.

"Give it a rest, Thelma!" Michael was no longer making the attempt to be

patient, or understanding. "Like I said before Dad isn't some young pup wet

behind the ears, and neither is Melanie."

"Ya, but she's young enough…" her little brother cut in knowing what she

was going to say.

"Yes, her biological clock is still ticking, but, probably, not for much

longer. And even if they have a child together, darling sister, that's not a

crime." Then speaking the thought that had popped into his head Michael

suggested she go visit their mother's grave. "Vent to her, because I doubt it's

really Melanie's skin that is bothering you." He'd come to realize by now

It hadn't been the real issue years ago either.

Thelma was not happy at all. Not only had her father married someone of a

different skin color, but neither Michael, or JJ; thanks to Kylie, were

willing to back her on her protests. And now her brother was implying she

was the one with issues; not her father. Turning around James' daughter

found herself heading to her mother's grave.


	4. Chapter 4

I do NOT own GOOD TIMES, nor it's copyright.

PART Seven

The wind would have blown right through Thelma's skin except the woman

was wise enough to wear her newer blue coat. Its thickness far surpassed

that of her old one, and it's sleeves were actually the proper length for her

arms. Entering the cemetery the wind didn't totally quit, but it did stop

enough as not to yank her coat off. Her mother's grave came into sight the

further she walked into the cemetery.

"Oh, Mama. I'm so tired." Thelma cried out all the frustration she felt over

the boys refusing to back her up, about all the good matches with old friends

her father had turned down flat, or at least turned down after only a few

months. "They were all good woman of our own kind, why did he have to

elsewhere?" There were other words spoken before, and after those words,

to Florida, but the wind covered them up.

If the gal had expected any huge event to occur she'd have been

disappointed, but as it was she knew her mamma heard, and it felt as if the

late Mrs. Evan's arms were around her. Soft words were spoken into her

ear, no, more like thoughts to her mind. It was if her mamma were saying if

she might want to consider at least _**trying**_ listening to Melanie, but even if

that wasn't the case, well, then Thelma really did need to sit down

and listen; _**really**_ listen to what her father had to say.

That thought may not have been what Thelma had wanted to be told, but

sighing to herself the fact was acknowledged James Evans had earned the

right to be listened to simply by working so hard to raise her, and giving her

way a honest shot for so long.

"Okay, Mamma, I'll hear Daddy out." Giving a lopsided grin she pointed a

finger at the headstone, "And I'll think about Melanie, no promises there." 

Part Eight

James and Melanie were sitting in Willona's front room when the

telephone rang. "It's for you." Willona handed it over to her life long friend.

"Okay, Michael, I'll be right down." Turning to Melanie he told her

Thelma was ready to talk to him. "You'd best stay here with Willona until

we're done." With that he was out the door.

"Melanie, may I ask you something?" Willona curled up in the brown

overstuffed chair she'd bought the previous week.

"Sure." Melanie's smile showed she wasn't concerned about anything

Willona may want to know.

"Why did you come back? I mean really." She raised her hand and waved a

bit. "Don't' get me wrong, I'm glad to see James happy, but I didn't figure

you'd ever come this way again."

"Like I told James I tried to live my life the way everyone wanted me to,

but I couldn't let go of him. So, I figured if I saw him again it would help

me move one. Only.." She chuckled, "He simply reeled me in."

Willona grinned wide, "Honey, I could have told you'd he'd do that. That

man has been carrying a burning torch for you ever since you left."

As the two women continued to talk James was sitting at a table in the

empty diner talking to Thelma. "You really love her then?" Thelma was

tired of fighting her own father and was giving into his way of thinking.

"Yes, Thelma, I do." James clasped his hands together. "I fought it at first,

honest, I did. Kept telling myself to go find someone at church; hell, I even

went out with Willona more than once. But all I could think of was Melanie.

I finally gave up and just figured I'd stay single the rest of my life."

"Then she came back."

"Yes, and when I saw her at the piano and she'd done spoke her piece I

figured I'd see what a little kiss would do. Oh, Thelma.." He'd been staring

off into space, but he turned to face his daughter, "honey, I couldn't give her

a no little peck. It all came out, or about did. It was all I could do to pull

back, and my hands, crud, my whole body felt her reaction." waving his hands he assured her it wasn't all physical. "We didn't just run off and get

married because of that, we sat down and talked, and I mean in depth

talking." They two had also discussed the past, Thelma's mother, and the

reaction of those around them. Finally, Thelma smiled.

"Okay, I won't fight you anymore, Daddy, but don't expect me to call her

mother."

"If you call me mother I think I'll have to find the biggest willow branch

and smack you." Melanie's voice got both her husband, and stepdaughter,

facing her. "Thelma, I never expected you to call me Mom, Momma, or

Mother, but.." Melanie smiled, "I wouldn't mind friend."

Epilogue

James and Melanie did indeed hand the majority of the business over to

Michael. They also kept their word and stayed in his place during the

summers, while living the winters out in California, but during those months

back near his children the Evans family would gather, whenever possible, at

the diner for food, games, and good music.

JJ never really did like Melanie being married to his father, but; for the

sake of his stomach, kept quiet. Michael never regretted being on their side,

and Thelma? That gal actually ended up mellowing out so much that she'd

defend her father's new wife to anyone in sight .

"Ain't never gonna call you Momma though, only got one of those."

The whole room grinned and Melanie leaned against James; not dumb

enough to argue.


End file.
